The Greatest Sailor Moon: The Revival PtII - Volume 01
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Ladies & Gents, It's the revival you've waited for... It's my return to fanfictions, for those who have been waiting and/or wondering if I had more up my sleeve. Believe me, I do! Please Note: This fanfiction contains material best suited for 18 . Mature audiences ONLY! Thanks!


**The Greatest Sailor Moon: The Revival – : Bookisode #01 **

_**By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino/Sailor Cosmic Moon! **_

_**FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!**_

_**I Am A Revolution! **_

**Recap of "The Greatest Sailor Moon: The Revival" Season 1: **

_**By: Skye Tsukino/Sukai Todd/Sukai-Sama/Skye-Sama! **_

_**FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES! **_

**(Episode #01): ****I**t was the world of the film, "The Greatest Showman" and Mr. Phineas Taylor Barnum aka P.T. Barnum was handing out flyers for his museum… "How many tickets, did we sell?" Mr. Barnum asked, Mr. O'Malley. "Three…" Mr. O'Malley explained, as Mr. Barnum saw his wife, Charity and his daughters Caroline and Helen all standing in the cold as Charity held the tickets in her gloved hands… Barnum sighed, as they headed home. Only for Barnum to notice a short, slim, trim and mysteriously beautiful, young girl with chocolaty brown eyes and a beauty mark that resembled a Hershey's kiss on her left cheek… But, more than anything else, what stood out was her hairstyle. It was platinum, silverish, Moonlight-white blonde, whiter than snow! And it was in two, small round buns with pigtails that curled at the ends flowing down each side of her shoulders. "Hmm?" Barnum asked, as his family paused noticing him standing in the wintery weather of New York, gazing yearningly at the mysterious, white-haired girl… "Excuse me, Sir?" Sukai Todd aka Sailor Moon/Skye Tsukino asked, as Barnum gave her a discreet, slightly flirtatious up-and-down; noticing her short socks and the fact she was wearing a skirt shorter than most and an unusual Sailor-style, school uniform… "How much are the tickets, for the Barnum Museum?" She asked, Mr. O'Malley innocently. "You wanna see the Barnum Museum?" Mr. O'Malley was caught off-guard by this beautiful and uniquely dressed girl. "Yes! I've come all the way from my hometown, in Alabama to see the Barnum Museum…" She explained, feeling slightly insulted. "Hmm?" Helen lifted an eyebrow, as she, Caroline and Charity glanced at each-other and Barnum turned back to them a grin forming at the edge of his lips… "Is she a unicorn?" Caroline asked, Helen. "She couldn't be! Unicorns _aren't real_…" Helen explained, sighing in a rather depressed mannerism… "But she comes from a place, I've never heard of and she's so pretty!" Caroline argued, sweetly. "Huhh?" Sukai turned, feeling Barnum – _And his handsome ass, in that suit, tie and top hat… - (Sukai, Journal January 2019)! _Ah – ah – ahem, (*clears throat*): ahem, hmm, hmm!

"**W**elcome to P.T. Barnum's Museum of Oddities!" Barnum exclaimed, as he held the door open for her. "Huaahh?" Sukai's eyes gasped, in amazement and confusion… "What is this? Is this still alive?" She immediately walked towards to the world's largest giraffe (lolzness…). "Ah-ah-ah! Pardon me, Miss Tsukino… But this is a museum…" The feeling of Barnum grabbing her wrist again, before she could touch the fur on the taxidermy caused her to blush. "Oh?" Sukai thought aloud, an idea boiling in her brain… "Is this what you came all the from your hometown, in South Alabama to see?" Barnum could sense what appeared to be her disappointment. "Actually, I lived in Central Alabama…" Sukai politely corrected him, lolz. "Ah, Central… I see." Barnum nodded, unaware that he was smiling widely at her. "Mr. Barnum…" She stood, face-to-face with him; although she was still a shorty compared to him! "What is it, Miss Tsukino?" Barnum took off his hat, sadly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you…" He began apologizing, with a nod… "No, no, no! It's not that… I just think…" Sukai trailed off, "What is it? What's on your mind, Miss Tsukino?" He asked, following her as she walked in front of the stage currently taken up by the taxidermy of a beautiful white horse with a soldier sitting on it; by design an incredible sight! "You have this beautiful stage… Don't you think you could use some talents on it?" Sukai asked him, thinking aloud. "Talents?" Barnum asked, intrigued… "Yea, you see, Mr. Barnum… I was always outcasted in my life, in Alabama. I came to New York, on basically nothing. And well, what your lovely daughter suggested has always been a dream of mine…" She explained herself, "To be a unicorn?" He chuckled, touched by her innocence. "Well, that too… But to make people smile. To inspire someone to dance with me. But I guess, a museum is no place for a performer, like me…" Sukai sighed, somberly while she began heading towards the doors. "I apologize for being a disappointment to you, Mr. Barnum…" Sukai bowed to him before continuing her slow and sorrowful walk towards the doors… "Wait! Miss Tsukino…" Barnum chased after her and stood rather close to her, nearly gluing himself to her side. "You think, you can save my business?" He asked, full of hope and intrigue! "I don't know if I can save your business, that's a tall order… But I can dance and sing! And with the right uniform, I could be my own half-unicorn…" Sukai grinned, glancing at the beautiful, white Sailor-uniform that seemed to be heroic, sparkling and at the same time seductive, sweet and sexy! "You want to be a performer in my museum?" Barnum asked, leaning his arm against the wall of the left door while bending his knee on the step near Sukai's legs. "If you give me a chance, I think I can save your museum… And maybe, make someone's dreams come true!" She thought aloud, her eyes twinkling with a bit of morbid hope… "Dreams come true?" Those three words set Barnum's heart on fire, instantaneously! "Yes, if it's one thing my mom taught me is that when you wish upon a star, it makes no difference who you are… Whatever your heart desires, will come to you…" Sukai sang to Barnum, softly an old lullaby her mother always sang to her. "That's beautiful…" Barnum's eyes began glowing with yearning and he felt his crotch throbbing painfully… "Thanks, it's an old lullaby my mom always sang to me…" She explained, realizing Barnum had seen her Crescent Moon Brooch. "Oh, it's just a little something… I don't know if I should join your show, I mean my voice is so high-pitched." Sukai began talking herself out of it, beginning to understand what Mr. O'Malley had tried to warn her about! "High-pitched?" Barnum saw her covering her brooch, with her hand. "Umm, hmm… I don't know, if I'm right for this. Maybe, I should just go back to the train…" She tried to leave the room, only to feel Barnum passionately stand in front of her; using his height to his advantage. "Sing for me, Miss Tsukino." He commanded, in a soft, deep, husky voice… "Mr. Barnum…" Sukai blushed heavily, feeling their chests touching. "Sing for me." He repeated, as Sukai glanced up at him and she followed his orders… "Call me, Sukai…" She whispered, "Okay, Sukai. Lemme hear your real voice…" Barnum placed his hands above hers, preventing her from making much movement! "Banging the drum, like dum-dee-dee-day, I like the dirty rhythm you play… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey mama, mama, mama, mama, ehh! Banging the drum, like dum-dee-dee-day, I know you want it in the worst way… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey Moon mama, Moon mama, ehh!" Sukai sang using her real, belting yet squeaky, high-pitched, highly animated vocals and felt Barnum's chest pumping against hers… "You're hired!" Barnum smiled, slowly moving away from Sukai as they both released intensely aroused sighs. "Huhh, huhh…" Sukai panted, anxiously. "Huuuuhhhh… Tss… Sukai, you're hired." He grinned, biting his bottom lip; trying to hold it in (again)… "But I can't guarantee your first paycheck, for a while…" Barnum thought aloud, slowly removing his hands from above hers as he felt their chests parting. "That's fine…" She nodded, gripping her brooch thoughtfully… "But, I think you're onto something, Miss Sukai…" He thought aloud, a slight smirk forming on the edge of his lips as he glanced at the museum full of taxidermy things and realized – _Sukai! She has a point… That's it… I need more unique people, people with talents. Like her… I need some unique people, to fill my stage! I mean, why waste the space? _He thought, grasping the idea that Sukai had hinted at, all along… "Hmm?" Sukai lifted an eyebrow, having been on her train of thought. "You wanna be a unicorn? I'm making you into a unicorn!" Barnum grinned, "Huhh?" She asked, blushing deeply. "Come with me!" He placed his hand out to her, as she glanced at the clock it was almost 8:45P.M. "Come on, Sukai…" He motioned for her, to take his hand… "Don't you want your own dreams to come true?" He asked her, flirtatiously. "Yea – yes…" She agreed, sliding her hand into his and they began dashing to find new acts for Barnum's museum.

**(Episode #02): **"So, Miss Tsukino! I never got to finish my lesson with you on thieving. Na, the greatest crime a true thief can commit is to steal someone else's love. To steal another person's heart, is the greatest crime a good thief could ever be committing!" Mr. O'Malley skipped an intro and went right into his lesson with Sukai. "_Oh-kay_…" Sukai nodded, already knowing what he meant, at this point! "Welp, we all got work to do! So, let's get to it…" Mr. O'Malley exclaimed, heading to find the musicians to play the music for Mr. Barnum's show. "Mr. O'Malley… This is my show. And moreover, why are you telling Sukai all that about the ways of a thief?" Barnum asked O'Malley, in confusion… "Huhh? I would've thought you of all people, would understand why I gave her that quick lesson… Guess you're both equally obvious!" Mr. O'Malley explained, with a cocky chuckle. "Excuse me, Mr. O'Malley? But don't you mean to say _oblivious_?" Sukai asked, politely. "Na, Ms. Sukai! I mean what I say, I say what I mean… You need more info on Barnum, you let me know." Mr. O'Malley winked at Sukai, causing her to cringe a little bit… "Mr. O'Malley how about you do your work and we'll do ours?" Barnum wrapped his arm around Sukai's shoulder, feeling her shivering in his arm and glued his side to hers. "Fair enough, you're a good thief, Ms. Sukai!" Mr. O'Malley winked at Sukai once again, as she tried not to cringe but Barnum felt her shivers and hugged her from the side… [Sukai *Jokingly*: Do the Christian side-hug! Lolzness…]! "Mr. Barnum?" Sukai began, looking up at Barnum. "Yes, Sukai… What is it? And please call me, Phin…" Barnum gazed down at Sukai, noticing her hand on the front of his jacket and they both felt their hearts pounding. "What is it, Sukai?" Barnum and Sukai locked eyes, passionately as the sun hit them and Barnum used his top-hat to help Sukai from being blinded the sunlight… "I… I forgot what I was going to say. I – I'm sorry, Mr. Barnum." Sukai blushed, innocently as they continued staring at each-other; and Barnum felt his hormones raging just gazing into her poetic, Hershey's chocolaty-brown eyes… "Your beauty-mark, it's like a Hershey's kiss." Barnum thought aloud, gently touching Sukai's cheek. "Thank you, Mr. Barnum." Sukai blushed, as they grinned at each-other widely… "It's my pleasure, Sukai…" He smirked, cheerfully.

**A**nyway, later at 7:45 P.M. Sukai and Barnum had finally gathered everyone they needed for the show, and the story truly began with the crowd pounding their feet, singing along and clapping along as well! "Ah…" Barnum smirked, gazing at Sukai as they both stood outside of the Barnum's Live Museum of Oddities and the ticket sales began bursting through the roof, so to speak! "Yea…" Sukai nodded, grinning lightly at him as he gazed at her and began singing seductively to her. "Hmm, hmm…" He began with a chuckle, smirking at her confidently… "You stumble through your days, got ya' head hung low… Your skies a shade of grey!" Barnum sang, snapping his fingers as the posters rolled down in the front of Barnum's building of Lettie, Anne, W.D. Wheeler, Charles and the rest of the performers with a poster of Sukai in her Sailor Moon ensemble being the most prominent… "Like a zombie in a maze, you're just a dead man walkin'… Thinkin' that's your option…" Sukai sang after him, as they both nodded to the customers coming into the show! "But you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day! Leave behind your narrow mind and never be the same…" They sang in unison; and they both proudly marched backstage and helped the Lettie and Charles get out there in front of the crowd who was already in "awe" and some of them in confusion of the beautifully strange people Barnum had hired to join his show! "Come alive, come alive! Gonna light your light, let it burn so bright… Reach it up, to the skies… And it's open your wide, you're electrified!" Sukai and Barnum sang in unison, as Barnum slapped Charles's white horse on the back and he began entertaining the crowd with his fake gun and the audience began cheering for the performers… "And the world becomes a fantasy, and you're more than you could evah be! 'Cause you're dreamin' with your eyes wide open and you know you can't back again, to the world that you were livin' 'cause you're dreamin' with your eyes wide open…" Barnum sang to Sukai, as Lettie was clapping along to the crowd and everyone was enjoying the show… "Huhh!" She scatted, causing the crowd to roar as she sang with the 5000 lb. man! "Sukai! What are you waiting for?" He asked her, in confusion and concern. "I'm not going out there…" Sukai blushed, deeply… "But they're waiting!" Barnum grinned at her, giving one of those gazes. "For what?" She snapped, showing a slightly different side to her usual innocence… "For you! They don't see it yet, but they will…" Barnum smirked, "I see it in your eyes, you believe that lie that you need to hide your face… Ya' afraid to step outside, so you lock the door… But don't you stay that way-ehhh!" Barnum suddenly pushed Sukai into the ring with a passionate pounce from his crotch to her backside and she glanced at everyone starring at her. Including Lettie who gave her a reassuring nod, "No more livin' in the shadows! You and me, we know how that goes…" Sukai sang, "Cause once you see it, oh you'll nevah, nevah be the same!" Lettie sang encouraging Sukai. "Find the light waitin' to shine, let that light keep on shinin'…" They sang in unison, "You can prove there's more to you!" Anne & W.D. Wheeler sang to her, doing their amazing trapeze work! "YOU CANNOT BE AFRAID!" Barnum burst into the ring, on the sandy stage and he grabbed Sukai's wrist as they started performing all in unison… "Come alive, come alive! Gonna light your light, let it burn so bright! Reach it up to the skies and it's open wide, you're electrified!" The Circus sang and danced, with Barnum x Sukai leading the troops! "And the world becomes a fantasy and you're more than you could evah be, 'cause you're dreamin' with your eyes wide open… And we know-ohh, we can't go back again to the world we were livin' in, 'cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open!" Barnum x Sukai sang, as they clapped along and the audience cheered the couple on… "Come one, come all! Come in, come on…" Barnum and all the male performers sang, "To anyone, who's bursting with a dream…" Sukai sang innocently, as Charity, Helen and Caroline watched her in amazement. "Come one, come all! You hear the call…" Sukai sang with all the female performers… "To anyone, who's searchin' for a way… To break free-eee-eee-eeeee-eeeeee-eeee!" Sukai and Barnum sang that iconic high-note, perfectly on-key in a perfected unison as Sukai did a cartwheel into Barnum's arms and he dipped her… "And the world becomes a fantasy, and we're more than we could evah be! 'Cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open… And we know-ohh, we can't back again to the world that we were livin' in; 'cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open…" Barnum and the male performers trailed off, as Sukai trailed her hand across his suit and sang the next iconic high note with Lettie and Anne! "Hey-aaaayyyeee-eeehhhh!" The girls all sang passionately, as Barnum and Sukai popped up from their sexy dip position and they finished the number… "And the world becomes a fantasy, and we're more than we could evah be! 'Cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open… And we know-ohh, we can't go back again to the world that we were livin' in, 'cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open!" Sukai, Barnum and the crew sang proudly; dancing their asses off passionately. "'Cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open…" Barnum sang, a bit softer to Sukai… "Cause we're dreamin' with our eyes wide open!" Sukai sang, "So, come alive, come alive, come alive…" Anne, Lettie, Charles, W.D. and the 5000 lb. man (just to name a few of the performers) sang simultaneously, as they reached a unison in their singing… "Come ali-iii-iii-eee-iii-ive, yea-aaahhh!" Sukai sang, passionately with Barnum harmonizing with her as they twirled each-other and Barnum once again grabbed Sukai as they landed in their second to final dip of the night. And the crowd roared in applause, as Sukai and Barnum took their hands and bowed cheerfully.

**A**ll the whilst, as Barnum and Sukai realized their performance together was hit and Barnum felt his heart blazing with passion for his young, Moonlight Warrior… The founder, editor and writer for the New York Harold aka James Gordon Bennett was writing about their extremely sexy and passionate performance; somewhat hidden behind the roaring, cheerful audience. "Thank you!" Barnum suddenly came back to reality, as he heard Sukai bowing to the audience and he gripped her wrist and they bowed to the audience in unison… "Thank you! Thank you all! But it's not over yet…" Barnum grinned as the music for the next number began playing… "Be my mama, I'll be her man!" Barnum and the male performers sang, cheerfully as the song, we all know came on… "Be my mama, I'll be her man!" Barnum and the entirety of the circus sang, except for Sukai who began rapping… "Yea – yea – yea – yes! I'll be ya' woman, yes I'll be ya' baby! Yes, I'll be ready for whatever when ya' ready… Yes, I'll be ya' woman, forever ya' lady! You ain't evah gotta worry, I'll be down for ya' baby, uohh!" Sukai sang, "Best believe that, when you need that, I'll provide that you will always have it! I'll be on deck, keep it in check… When ya' need that, I'mma let you have it!" Barnum sang with Charles, "Beating my drum like dum-dee-dee-day, I like that dirty rhythm you play… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey mama, hey mama, mama, mama hey! Banging my drum like dum-dee-dee-day, I know you want it in the worst way! I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey mama, hey mama, mama, mama hey!" Sukai sang, clapping loudly as the male members of the audience roared in applause when she pointed her index finger across the aisles of the theatre at them… "Be my mama, I'll be her man! Be my mama, I'll be her man…" Barnum sang, clapping along the audience; blind to Charity's awkward clapping along… "Yea, yo, yo! Yes, I'll do the cooking! Yes, I'll do the cleaning… Yes, I keep the nana real sweet for ya' eating! Yes, you'll be my boss and yes, I'll be respecting! Whatever you tell me, 'cause it's game you be spittin' uhhh, uhh!" Sukai danced and rapped cheerfully, as Mr. Bennett continued writing his article. "Best believe that, when you need that, I'll provide that you will always have it! I'll be on deck, keep you in check… When ya' need that, I'mma let you have it!" Barnum sang to Sukai, wrapping his arm around her hip and dancing with his chest against hers seductively; all the while Charles, Lettie and Anne were harmonizing with him. "Beating my drum like dum-dee-dee-day, I like the dirty rhythm you play… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey mama, hey mama, mama, mama, hey! Banging my drum like dum-dee-dee-day, I know you want it in the worst way… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey mama, hey mama, mama, mama, hey!" Sukai sang in unison with Lettie and Ann harmonizing in the background with her… "Be my mama, I'll be her man… Be my mama, I'll be ya' man!" Barnum sang to Sukai, giving her a yearning gaze as they continued dancing and riling the crowd of fanboys, fuckboys and fangirls! Including an infamous playwright and fuckboy aka Philipp Carlyle, who found Sukai's stage presence and her spell cast over Barnum quite arousing and intriguing…

"**U**hh, uhh! Whole crew got the juice! Ya' body game is the truth! My singin' is the proof, them other bitches get the deuce… I might speed in the coupe, leavin' this interview! It ain't nothin' new, I been fuckin' hard wich you… None of them other bitches takin' you, just tell em' to make a U, huh!" When Sukai's rapping became extremely explicit, everyone in the audience was both shocked and impressed! "Make a U, huh?" Lettie was caught off-guard, immediately… "Huh, that's how it be! I come first like debuts, huh… So, baby, when you need that, gimme that word, tell me… I'm no good, I'll be bad, for my baby-ehh…" Sukai sang, sensually and she and Barnum continued dancing to the modernized, hip-hop beats of the band playing in the background harder and harder and more passionately, the more Sukai rapped and sang! "So, you! – I'll make sure, that ya' getting ya' share… So, you! – I'll make sure, that ya' baby take care… So, you! – I'll be rubbin' ya' down, I'll be on my knees, keep ya' pleased… Be ya' lady and ya' freak, ohh!" Sukai and Barnum sang, simultaneously with Barnum singing the "So, you" lines as well as the harmonizing with Sukai on the "ohh" scat… "Beating my drum like dum-dee-dee-day! I like the dirty rhythm, you play… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name, like hey mama, hey mama, mama, mama hey! Banging my drum like dum-dee-dee-day! I know you want it, in the worst way… I wanna hear ya' callin' my name like, hey Moon mama, hey mama, mama, Moon mama, hey!" Sukai sang, as Barnum passionately and sensually did a body-roll with her… "Be my mama, I'll be her man! Be my mama, I'll be her man…" Barnum sang, twirling Sukai again and dipping her as he interlocked their knees; and they gazed at each-other with a deeply forbidden yearning! [Sukai: I haven't used that term in a while… Barnum *Flirting*: What term? Sukai: "Deeply forbidden" lol… 😊!]! This intensely sexual ending to the show, made the crowd go wild in applause and Mr. Bennett finished his rough draft for his article for the New York Harold…

**(Episode #04): ****A**nywho, let us continue in this greatest fanfiction of ALL time! To quote Kanye West… [Mr. Bennett: By the by, I'm the one narrating this paragraph… Oh, you guys don't like it? Then please, don't keep reading! Sukai: DON'T tell them that, Mr. Bennett! Are you crazy? Mr. Bennett: No, Miss Tsukino. I'm just a realist. Barnum, Sukai & Mamoru *Shock*: Huhhh?!]… Finally, after Barnum and Sukai watched one of Philipp Carlyle's brilliant plays; they met him outside the theatre… "Yea, yea… Great, thanks!" Carlyle was clearly hungover, as he shook hands with two of the people who had just gotten refunds. "Hello, Mr. Carlyle." Barnum greeted Philipp confidently, shaking his hand. "Hey, you – you're Barnum, right?" He asked, "Yes. And this is one of my acts, Miss Sukai Todd…" Barnum introduced Sukai, who bowed to him respectfully… "Oh? You're the Sailor Moon girl?" Carlyle was checking her out shamelessly, in the unique (Guilty Crown cosplay, Inori, White Battlesuit) ensemble she chose for the theatre. "Huhh? Oh, yes…" Sukai nodded, placing her hand out for him to shake. "I've heard you two have been making quite a buzz, with your shows." Carlyle took her hand and kissed it, flirtatiously. "Where did you hear that? The New York Harold?" Barnum felt rather threatened, by Carlyle who was obviously putting the moves on Sukai… "Well, yes Mr. Bennett is a great writer. However, I happened to see one of your shows…" Carlyle smirked at Sukai, focusing on her body in that tight, unique and rather risqué outfit. "You did?" Sukai asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Yes, and I can see why he thinks you and Mr. Barnum are a thing in the Circus…" Carlyle explained, glancing at Barnum cockily… "Why do you say that? I'm not interested in married men." She replied, standing in front of him in a slightly defensive tone… "Oh, it's not you, Miss Moon… It's Mr. Barnum. But I guess, you're both equally oblivious!" He (Carlyle, clearly…) chuckled, causing Barnum to place his hand firmly onto Sukai's shoulder. "If that's really how you feel, let's all chat about it over a drink." Barnum offered, gluing his side to Sukai's making her cheeks redden deeply and warmly… "No, thanks. I've also read that Miss Moon isn't a heavy drinker." Carlyle somewhat politely rejected them, at first. "Well, I'm not… But I like a good soda." Sukai explained, causing Carlyle to lift an eyebrow and Barnum to blush at her innocence… "How old are you again, Miss Moon? 19?" Carlyle asked, curiously. "I'm 21. I'll be 22 in February." She smiled, proud of her age! "Quite mature for a 21-year-old, I can say that…" Carlyle thought aloud, impressed by Sukai's atmosphere. "Indeed, she is. She's also _**my most fantastic performer**_!" Barnum emphasized the fact, that Sukai was working with him a bit too much… "Oh, I see? She's your greatest act, huh?" Carlyle smirked, giving Sukai a discreet up-and-down glance. "She is, indeed! She's the one who makes the audience go insane… Without Sukai, there would be no show! The one Sailor Moon…" Barnum possessively explained, sliding his hand down onto Sukai's waist and grip it firmly… "Is that what think of yourself, Miss Moon?" Carlyle boldly asked, Sukai. "Honestly…" Sukai began, only to feel Barnum gripping the small of her back seductively. "I greatly appreciate Mr. Barnum's kindness, but I'm just a humble performer like anyone else. The only thing that separates me, is my hairstyle. I'm just me, although I try to be a better version of myself every day… Even with the trolling I get." She thought aloud, "Trolling?" Barnum asked, hugging her from the side… "It means I get hatred and negativity from people, that don't even know me and they're like the trolls of ancient myths only they use newspapers and harsh words instead of being upfront and telling me they have a problem with me, to my face." Sukai's somber tones, made both Carlyle and Barnum feel for her… "But wouldn't you rather be bullied indirectly than have people actually physically terrorizing you?" Carlyle asked, curiously. "I guess, in terms of lesser evils, it makes sense… But I'm only human, just like everyone else in the Circus. We're all the same… We all bleed the same blood, we all cry the same colored tears and we all feel the same heartache. It makes no difference how different we appear to the outside world, we're really all the same in the end." Sukai explained, thoughtfully as she placed her hand onto Barnum's tie. "That's a beautiful sentiment, Miss Moon…" Carlyle was crushing harder and harder on Sukai, the deeper the conversation got although he also noticed the fact that Barnum was holding rather her close and kissing the top of her bangs. "Yes, it is. If only Mr. Bennett had a mind like yours, Sukai…" Phineas thought aloud, feeling his heart pounding and crotch throbbing in a sore, aching fashion… "Well, he's a troll… What can ya' do?" She shrugged, in his arms. "Let's talk about it, over a drink. Miss Moon." Carlyle suddenly taking Barnum's offer, caused him to feel even more possessive of her.

**I**_t's like she's my daughter and the lover, I want to make love to so desperately, all at the same time – I cannot even explain it! I'd do anything to keep her smiling and seeing her so somber like this, is breaking my heart… Sukai, all I want is… I want is for you, to be happy! All I want is you… You're breaking my heart! What would Charity think? Especially seeing as she doesn't know, about this date as it is, already… Charity, huhh! And her father, coming from the highest of classes… He'd shame me, just for comforting Sukai. But Sukai needs me… I can feel it in my heart! She's the greatest thing, to ever happen to me… I need to figure this out, one way or another… Plus, we have another performance tomorrow night! And Charity and my girls are gonna be there. What am I gonna do? It took all the strength in me, to not kiss her in our last performance tonight. And when we were watching the play, at the theatre; when she fell asleep on my shoulder… I wondered if she noticed me, holding her shoulder. I wonder? When you wish upon a star, Sukai… What if she really is, the star I need! I need a sign, is what I need! I hope I can get one soon, so help me God… I need a sign! _Phineas thought, as Carlyle, he and Sukai all began heading for a drink at the nearby bar only to be stopped by one of Carlyle's regular play attendees Mamoru Chiba… Mamoru, as you can guess, also saw Sukai's performances in Barnum's shows although he saw more than Carlyle did… And it irritated the living hell out of him! "Excuse, Mr. Carlyle?" Mamoru shook Carlyle's hand, politely. "Uhh, yes… Refunds are by the ticket booth, Mr. Chiba." Carlyle explained, respectfully. "Oh? And who are these two?" Mamoru asked, him bluntly… "Huhh? Oh, these two are my new friends. Mr. Phineas Barnum and Miss Sukai Todd aka Sailor Moon of P.T. Barnum's Circus!" Carlyle introduced them, kindly. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Barnum…" Mamoru walked in front of Carlyle, and firmly shook Barnum's hand. "Same to you." Barnum was feeling twice-as-threatened now! "Hello, Mr. Chiba…" Sukai bowed to him and placed her hand out to shake… "Hello, Miss Moon… It's my pleasure to meet you! And despite what Mr. Bennett writes, I think you're a wonderful person; and I think you're better off single." Mamoru smirked, kissing the top of her passionately. "Well, thank you. But I am already single…" She explained, blushing deeply feeling an intense connection to Mamoru, right off of the bat… "Isn't that good news, for you, Mr. Carlyle?" Mamoru joked, being a bit of a pretentious jerk lol! "Well, I would say it's better news for Mr. Barnum…" Carlyle chuckled, taking it like a champ! "I feel like you two young men, are trolling me." Barnum forced a chuckle or two, as Mamoru lifted an eyebrow. "You know what trolling means?" Mamoru gave Sukai a much more discreet up-and-down! "Yes, Miss Sukai taught me…" He replied, confidently as he continued pulling Sukai closer to him. "Impressive!" Mamoru thought aloud. "What?" Barnum asked, getting slightly tested… "The fact that you're still able to learn, at your age Mr. Barnum…" Mamoru dissed Phineas HARRRRRDDDD! "I'm only 33, Mr. Chiba…" Barnum snapped, as Sukai gently tried to remove her hand from his chest only to feel him gripping her wrist and sliding her hand up his tie. "And I'm only 23, Mr. Barnum. Well, it was a pleasure meeting the both of you. But more so you, Miss Sailor Moon… Just remember this, Sailor Moon; you're beautiful just as you are. There's nothing wrong with you! And it's no wonder, Mr. Barnum is crushing so hard on you…" Mamoru winked at Sukai, as he kissed her hand one more time and then disappeared into the night. "More trolling, from your friend, Mr. Philipp?" Barnum asked, sliding Sukai's fingers onto his chin to feel the skin of her fingers nearly against his lips. "To be honest with you, Mr. Barnum… I think he's onto something. Well, let's talk it over a drink." Philipp chuckled cockily, as Sukai paused their walk and gazed at Barnum feeling her fingers on his lips. "Are you trying to smell my fingers, Phin? I washed my hands, before we left…" She asked him, blushing deeply… "Hmm? Oh, yes! I just wanted to smell them, make sure they were fresh… Seeing as it took you a little while, to powder your nose after the play." Phineas's reply caused an exclamation point to metaphorically appear above Philipp's head. _What in the literal fuck?! You DON'T tell a girl THAT… I wonder what his recovery, is gonna be… What a creep! A 33-year-old MARRIED man hitting on Sukai, like that… I swear, to God! And he's just using her, for his shows… It's not like they're actually in love. Although Sukai does seem to be crushing on him, slightly. _Philipp thought as they headed into the bar. "Well, I could say the same about you… You were in the bathroom for so long, I wondered if you were sick or something." Sukai replied, saving herself from the embarrassment she was feeling. _He wasn't sick, believe me, Sukai… There's another reason, he was in there for so long. I mean, just look at what you're wearing! If he wasn't masturbating, I don't know what else he could possibly doing in there… I mean, I heard he was taking thirty minutes in there. Damn! Why am I worrying about Sukai being stuck with that creep? She's 21… She can do what she wants! _Philipp thought, holding the door open for Sukai as they reached the door to the bar. "I wasn't sick… I just wasn't used to seeing such a clean bathroom, with such expensive soap." Barnum chuckled, brushing off his own embarrassment by quite literally placing her hand onto his shoulder. "That's nice, I guess." Sukai shrugged, a bit creeped out by Barnum at this point… Although she did appreciate some fancy hand soap, if she was being honest! _In the ladies' room, the hand soap was really nice too… I mean, it came in little plates and the water was so refreshing and warm; it felt like I was being pampered in that room! But I seriously hope Phin wasn't in there, for the wrong reasons over me in the Men's Room… _Sukai thought as she and Barnum walked into the bar. _I honestly hope, Sukai isn't perceptive enough to know I was masturbating over her, in the men's room… I swear the fantasies I was having! It was vulgar, even I can admit that… If only, I could have one night alone with her… If only, I wasn't married. If only, Sukai could be all mine and mine, forever! If only that Mamoru kid, could never be seen again! Sukai is MINE! I don't care, it's only Sukai, I don't care what happens after, if I do ever get her in bed with me… _Phineas thought as they all sat down, at the bar. "ID, Miss?" The bartender politely asked, Sukai. "Oh, here you go, Sir…" Sukai showed him, her ID in her beaten up wallet that she kept in a pocket in her garter-belt. "You're 21?" The bartender was shocked, lolz! "I guess, that's good news for P.T. Barnum… Considering he's really got a thing for Sailor Moon. She looks just like you." The bartender thought aloud. "She is Sailor Moon, and I am Mr. P.T. Barnum! And we're just friends…" Barnum introduced himself and Sukai, in a deeply annoyed mannerism… "Ah! What'll it be?" The bartender asked, the three of them. "A shot of vodka." Barnum replied, "A Coke-A-Cola, on ice, please." Sukai nodded. "With a shot of vodka?" The bartender asked, "Oh, no. I'm not drinking any alcohol tonight…" She explained, in a polite tone as the bartender noticed Barnum's arm around the top of her back. "Okay, then… And for you, Philipp?" He asked, Carlyle. "Two shots of vodka, please…" Philipp smirked, gazing at Sukai… "Coming right up!" The bartender got to his job, of tending the bar lolzness! "So, what do you want from me, Mr. Barnum?" Philipp asked him, still eyeing Sukai flirtatiously. _To stop staring at Sukai, like that… _Barnum thought chugging his shot of vodka, as Sukai sipped her soda from a straw. "Ah! Refreshing." Sukai grinned, feeling relieved to finally get a little more caffeine in her system… Needless to say, it had been a long night! "Mr. Carlyle, if I may." Sukai requested his attention, politely. "Yes?" Barnum and Carlyle answered, in unison as they glared sharply at each-other… "I think it would be quite a pleasure, if you'd work with Mr. Barnum and I at our Circus." Sukai smiled, full of hope! "And why would I do that? Forgive me, Miss Moon… But the Circus is really not my calling, knowing my background." Carlyle politely rejected her. "Of being a spoiled rich kid?" Sukai snapped, showing a slightly different side of herself… "Huhh?" Philipp demanded, astounded by Sukai's boldness! "Listen, Mr. Carlyle…" Sukai trailed off, "Call me, Philipp, please. Okay, Miss Moon?" Philipp flirted a little bit more… "Very well, listen Mr. Philipp…" Sukai smirked, getting an idea!

"**R**ight here, right now, I put the offer out! I don't wanna chase you down… But I know you see it. You run with me? And I can set you free, out of the drudgery and walls you keep in!" Sukai grinned, tapping the table and the bartender slid her a shot of vodka. "So, trade that typical for something colorful… And if it's crazy, live a little crazy!" She continued, the beginning of the number… "You can play it sensible, a king of conventional… Or you can risk it all and see-eee…" She sang, suddenly hopping onto the top of the bar. "Don't you wanna get away from the same old part, you gotta play? 'Cause I got what ya' need, so come with me and take the ride… It'll take you to the other side!" Sukai sang, as Barnum hopped on the bar and the two began dancing. "'Cause you can do like you, or you can do like me! Stay in the cage or finally take the key… Ohh, damn! Suddenly, you're free to fly… It'll take you to the other side…" Barnum and Sukai sang, in unison! "Okay, my friends… You wanna cut me in? But, I hate to tell ya' but it just won't happen… So, thanks but no. I think I'm good to go… 'Cause I quite enjoy the life, you say I'm trapped in!" Carlyle responded, sitting on the bar and eyeing Sukai only to hop off and grab his coat and top-hat. "Now, I admire you and that whole show you two do… You're onto something, really it's something! But I live among the swells, we don't pick up peanut shells… I'll have to let that up to you two-oohh!" Carlyle sang, as he reached his hand for Sukai to join him. "Don't you know, that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play? 'Cause I got what I need and I don't wanna take the ride… I don't need to see the other side! So, go and do like you, I'm good to do like me… Ain't a cage, so I don't need to take no key! Ohh, damn! Can't ya' see, I'm doin' fine? I don't need to see the other side…" Carlyle smirked, thinking he had won as Sukai took his hand and hopped down from Barnum's arms. "Is this really how you like to spend your days? Whiskey and misery; and parties and plays?" Sukai sang, gazing into his eyes divinely… "If I were mixed up with you two, I'd be the talk of the town! Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns…" Carlyle chuckled, pulling Sukai chest to chest with him. "But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little! Just lemme give you, the freedom to dream… And it'll wake you up; and cure your aching! Take your walls and start em' breaking…" Sukai sang to him, seductively as Barnum joined in and placed his hand firmly onto Sukai's shoulder guiding her back to him. "Now, that's a deal that seems worth taking!" Barnum and Sukai sang, in a perfect unison… "But, I guess I'll leave that up to you…" Barnum thought aloud, as Sukai slowly backed up into his arms. "Well, it's intriguing but to go would cost me greatly… So, what percentage of the deal, would I be taking?" Carlyle smirked, gripping Sukai's wrist tightly trying to pull her back and get her into his arms. "Well, fair enough! You'd want a piece of all the action… I'll give you seven, we can shake and make it happen…" Barnum grinned, gripping Sukai's hip as she swayed a bit in his arms… "Huhh, I wasn't born this morning! Eighteen would be just fine!" Carlyle chuckled, singing as he found himself being drawn to Sukai. "Ha! Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?" Sukai and Barnum sang, in unison giggling and chuckling at him… "Fifteen!" Carlyle snapped, "I do eight…" Barnum noticed Carlyle standing closer to Sukai, still holding her hand firmly. "Twelve!" Carlyle smirked, "Maybe nine…" Barnum realized, quickly that it wasn't just money they were bargaining over… "Ten!" Carlyle snapped, watching Barnum grabbing Sukai and dipping her; as he interlocked their legs intensely tightly. "Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part, you're gonna play!" Sukai, Barnum and Carlyle sang as they all hopped on the bar and continued their number… "'Cause I got," Barnum sang, "What ya' need," Sukai added, "So, if you do like you do…" Barnum sang passionately, twirling Sukai back-and-forth. "So, if we do like me!" Carlyle sang, grabbing Sukai and dipping her in his arms and bending his knees in between her legs. "Don't need a cage, 'cause we'd rather make the key!" Carlyle, Sukai and Barnum sang in unison… "Ohh, dayum! Suddenly, we're free to fly!" The threesome sang, in unison as they pounced off the bar and got their stuff; heading straight into Barnum's circus rehearsals… "We're going to other side!" Barnum and Carlyle sang, in unison… "To other side!" Sukai adlibbed, "So, we can do like you do!" Carlyle sang, his heart racing with desire. "To other side…" Sukai continued adlibbing, in her own innocence! "So, we can do like me…" Barnum sang, as they all dashed up the stairs to Barnum's rehearsals happening, right then! "We're going to the other side!" She continued adlibbing, as Barnum gripped her wrist and twirled her into his arms and bent her sideways; with his backside against her crotch and Carlyle held Sukai's chin… "'Cause if we do, we're going to the other side…" They sang, as Barnum twirled Sukai into Carlyle's arms; and Carlyle twirled her back into Barnum's arms. "We're going to the other side!" The threesome finished the number, with Sukai standing in the middle of the two men with her hands on their cheeks and her knees bent as they both kissed her on each one of her cheeks… "Alright, Sukai…" Barnum grinned, as they interlocked their fingers as Carlyle saw Anne practicing her trapeze work and was instantly entranced by her beauty and amazing talent and skill! And the two met with a romantic gaze, as Barnum realized his wife Charity had been waiting for him; and she saw the ending of his number with Sukai and Carlyle… "Phineas." Charity growled, her arms folded in her inner infuriation. "Sukai?" Barnum turned to Sukai, ignoring his wife momentarily and hugging Sukai, full-frontal-style causing Charity to gasp and giggle in her deep frustration. "I'll be back, don't worry!" He promised Sukai, holding her elbows warmly. "Oh – oh – okay… Yes, Mr. Barnum." Sukai nodded, feeling Barnum hugging once more and she saw the look in Charity's eyes. She understood that look, more than Charity could understand at that point! "Everyone keep rehearsing! And Sukai, keep up the good work…" Barnum then released Sukai, after feeling her patting him awkwardly on the back. And he went to handle the total mess he had created with his wife, Charity! [Charity: In other words, an argument scene is coming up… Brace yourself, everyone! Sukai: Believe me, I am, Mrs. Barnum! Charity *Sweetly*: You're alright, Sukai… It's not you, I was feeling homicidal towards.]…

"**C**harity, it's not what you think… I swear!" Barnum already started defending and denying himself, "Oh, really? You were kissing her on the cheek! And more than that, you hugged her RIGHT IN FRONT ME!" Charity had never raised her voice, like this before… "I – I'm sorry, Charity… I was just trying to be nice to her. She was getting bullied, by some of the other acts." Barnum explained, although he was denying it; it was clear he was in love with Sukai, at this point… "She was getting bullied? So, that's why you took her out during Caroline's first ballet performance and our first date night in two years?" Charity demanded, harshly. "Charity, I – "Where did you two go?" She cut him off, folding her arms as they found themselves outside of the Circus building and in front of their two daughters. "Huhh… I took her to see Carlyle's play." Phineas confessed, sighing deeply… "You WHAAAT?!" Charity roared, enraged. "I was doing it, for the family business!" Barnum argued. "The family business?" Charity tried calming herself, she didn't like arguing in front of her daughters. "Yes, Mrs. Charity Barnum! Philipp Carlyle has agreed to help out our shows and without Sukai's help, we wouldn't have a sold out show tonight! I'm doing this for our family. Don't you love the house, we're living in now?" He asked, trying to appease his wife… "Phineas… It's not about the house. I know why, you're doing all this." Charity snapped, holding back tears. "Charity, I'm doing this for the family… I promise I'll see Caroline's next performance." He replied, feeling pained and yet Sukai was the only thing on his mind… "Don't make promises, you can't keep Phineas. You're not doing this for our family. You're certainly not doing this, for the house…" She snapped, as she and the girls headed into the carriage to go home and figure things out. "Then, what am I doing it for? You're my wife, you, Helen and Caroline are my family… We're a family!" Barnum tried to save his family, but it was getting a little late for that… "No. We're not. Sukai, _**Sukai and your Circus. That's your real family**_…" Charity snapped, as Helen and Caroline gazed sadly at him; and Charity continued holding back tears and she slammed the carriage door closed in front Barnum.

"**M**r. Barnum?" Sukai thought aloud, revealing herself from behind the door and as Phineas turned to her, "Sukai…" Barnum blushed, as it began raining a bit… "Am I ruining your life, Mr. Barnum?" She asked, walking and standing in front of him. "No, Sukai… To be honest, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." He confessed, deeply blushing whilst pulling her into a tight, full-frontal hug! "What are you talking about?" Sukai blushed, feeling him kissing the top of her bangs… "I – I – I'm sorry, Mr. Barnum but what are you talking about?" She placed her hands onto his chest, trying to push him off of her; only to feel his arms wrapping around the small of her back. "I'm talking about you… Sukai, please forgive me but I think I'm in love with you." Phineas confessed, gazing intensely into Sukai's eyes… "It's raining, Mr. Barnum… We should go in, now." Sukai replied, only to finally make full eye contact with him. "Call me, Phin, please…" He pleaded, moaning in her ear. "Phin, I…" She gazed up at him, neither of them were aware that the carriage was passing them in a different direction and Charity was getting a full view of their conversation! "I'm in love with you… Skye." He gripped the small of her back and held her shoulder; as she felt her chest pressing against his. "You're married, Phin." Sukai blushed, placing her hands onto his shoulders… "I know, you're not interested in me, Skye. And I know you'll never be…" Phineas blushed, seemingly accepting their doomed fate… "If you weren't married, it'd be different. Trust me, Phin…" She explained, holding back tears. "Trust you? The way you've trusted me… With so much naivety and innocence. Or was just that the part you were playing for me?" Phineas's next remark, irritated Sukai a bit! "Uhh! Listen, Phin! I don't fight over men or boys, for that matter… So, if you have a problem with me respecting your wife and your family; then you can count me out of your show." Sukai wanted to slap him, at this point… "You saw the whole DAMNED thing! My wife is most likely leaving me… And chances are she'll get custody. Why won't you just let me in?!" Phineas demanded, feeling her turn away. "Let you in? Let you in where?! My panties…" She blushed, in both a perceptive and demanding fashion; as she felt him gripping her wrist. "That's NOT the only place, where I wanna be with you…" He argued, continually following her and gripping her wrist harder; the further she tried to walk away… "And I thought Carlyle was a legendary fuckboy!" Sukai shouted, thinking aloud. "Fuckboy?" Phineas was astounded hearing Sukai cursing, with the F-bomb… "Huhh… It means a boy, who just wants to get into women's skirts. Or men's pants or both, depending on what your preference is. But to each their own, I don't judge people when it comes to their personal business… But a fuckboy is – "I know what the hell, a fuckboy IS! And you say you're not judgmental?!" Barnum suddenly cut her off. "I'm NOT judgmental! I joined your fucking show, for Christ's fucking sake… And while they may hate me, I think everyone in your show is amazing!" Sukai snapped. "NOBODY in my show, hates you! They're just jealous…" Barnum switched gears, "Is that a fact?! Name one mothafucking person, who hasn't been phony, cold and awkward with me! Name one fucking person who's shown me how they TRULY feel about me and my European-looking ass! You think I chose to look this way?! You think it's easy being white?! You think it's easy being the only girl, without a typical belter tone… The bearded lady has a better voice than me! I'm just a cheap rapper. Nobody cares about me! And you're the last person, to prove me otherwise…" Sukai ranted, really nailing Barnum's coffin (in terms of his marriage…). "Why is that?! What makes you think I DON'T care about you? I'm IN LOVE with YOU! I've spent time when I should've been with my family, with YOU! With you and only you… You've been the center of my attention, since we met! You're what makes my show, my show… Damn it, Sukai!" Barnum slowly released her wrist. "That was your choice! Not mine… And it's not my fault, you've fallen out of love with your wife…" Sukai TRULY nailed Barnum, with that one… "Ya' know, what? You're right. You're right… Damn it, Sukai… You're goddamned right!" He gave in, finally agreeing with her. "I have fallen out of love with Charity. And I'm head-over-heels with someone else… Everyone in the Circus sees it, everyone but the one I love…" He confessed, as Sukai turned to him and turned back with her arms folded in annoyance and heartbreak… "I sure-as-hell hope to God, in Heaven you're NOT referring to me!" She griped, keeping her back to turned to him. "For someone so spiritual, you're being hella religious right now… And yes, it's you! Either Mr. O'Malley was right and you are fucking oblivious OR you're trying to protect your heart. Which is it?" Phineas was definitely crossing the line, with the questions he was asking… "It's none of your fucking business! Fuck off, you overzealous, SEX-driven, greedy, asshole!" Sukai roared, feeling Phineas gripping her wrist and turning her back to him as she slapped him across the cheek. _**"Sukai…" Barnum panted, his crotch aching tremendously and his heart trembling! "Shut up, you stupid-ass fuckboy…" She growled, feeling him gripping the hand she had slapped him with; and bending his knees in between her legs. "Make me!" He snapped, cockily. "Drop dead!" Sukai shouted, "Beautiful… And you first!" Barnum smirked, suddenly wrapping his arms around her waist and the small of her back as he forced his tongue down her throat and she felt her eyes widening at the feeling of his delicious lips smacking against hers. "Hmm?! Hmm? Hmm? Hmm… Hmm…" She blushed intensely, feeling her eyes widening at the feeling of their lips passionately locking and she felt herself wrapping her arms tightly around the top of his back. "Hmm, hmm, hmm… Ummllomp, ullommp! Hmm, hmm…" Barnum groaned, grunting raunchily as he continued making-out with Sukai and playing a rough-game of tonsil hockey with her… "Tss… Hmm, hmm, hmm… Ohh, Sukai-iii-Eee! Ohh, God… Damn it, I Love You!" Barnum confessed, slamming her against the wall and gripping her wrists while doing so. "Phin – Phin – Phineas…" She pleaded, innocently feeling him slowly slithering his tongue up and down her neck… "Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllsssssssssssssssssiilllllllllllllllliccccccccccccccckuuulllomp…" The sound of Barnum's tongue erotically going up and down her neck; made her crotch ache more than usual! "I love it, when you call me that… Ohh, damn Sukai! Huhh, huhh… Tss…" He groaned, moaning heavily as he lifted her knee against his waist. "Phineas, plea – plea – plea – Eee… Please…" Sukai blushed, pleading in her ultra-high-pitched, Lolita-style voice! "Hmm, hmm, hmm… Kummllomp, llomp, llomp!" They made-out harder, for a little longer. "I'll do anything, just say the word Moon Mama!" Barnum moaned, groaning harder and harder; whilst he gripped her waist and began kissing her lower neck and starting on her collar-bone. "Please, Phin…" Sukai trailed off, still moaning immensely… "What is it?" He gazed at her, momentarily as they continued making-out. "Please, stop. Mr. Barnum, please stop…" She pleaded, as he gently pulled her into a tight hug… "I – I – I'm sorry, Skye. I couldn't hold it in, any longer…" He grunted, sensually in her ears. "Is that all you've been wanting?" Sukai asked, tears glistening in her Hershey's chocolate brown eyes… "I know, you said you loved me…" She began, "Oh, stop with the questions! Damn it, **__**Sukai… I LOVE YOU! Just be with me, please…" **__**Phineas held her shoulders, as if she was a small child who was being disobedient. **_"I'm not feeling so well, Mr. Barnum… Don't – don't worry, I'll be back for tonight's show." Sukai explained, feeling sick to her stomach with the act she just committed… "Sukai, even when you say that it turns me on." He blushed, still in deep-confession, sex-driven and immensely thirsty-mode! "Mr. Barnum?" Sukai lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, call me whatever you want, Baby-Doll… Just don't call me, late for dinner." That joke made Sukai blush as she suddenly began racing away, in the now thunder-storming sidewalks of New York City, New York! "I'm sorry, Mr. Barnum… I have to go." She nodded, dashing away immediately causing Phineas to gasp realizing he had TRULY fucked up; possibly past _**the point of no return**_… Even without getting Sukai pregnant, by the fucking way!

**(Episode #05): ****A**nd, what was their next performance you ask? Oh, it was just simple one of Sukai's ideas… Allow me to narrate! "Ladies & Gents…" Barnum trailed off, as the sound of the unique beats Sukai had composed played along with the crowd's stomping and clapping. "Ahem…" Sukai cleared her throat, loudly as Barnum stood above her on the box Mr. O'Malley and Charles had helped build. "Knew he was a killer, first time that I saw em'… Wonder how many girls, he had loved and left haunted? But if he's a ghost then, I can be a phantom… Holdin' em', for ransom, some, some, some…" Sukai began her poppy, rapping as Barnum pulled her strings in her marionette cosplay and she continued dancing along to his conducting. "Some, some, some boys are tryin' too hard, he don't try at all though… Older than my exes, but he act like such a man, so… I seen nothin' bettah, I keep him forevah, like a vendetta, ta, ta, ta…" Sukai sang, a little higher with each note. Only for Barnum to drop her strings and appear behind her; "I, I, I, I see how this is gone go… Touch me, and you'll nevah be alone! I, I, I, Island breeze and lights down low! No-one has to know…" She sang, with Lettie and Anne doing her backing vocals. "In the middle of the night, in my dreams… You should see the things, we do baby, umm…" Sukai and Barnum sang, in unison as he slid his hands up and down her sides and began wrapping his arms around her long, slinky, sweet, pink Lolita dress… "In the middle of the night, in my dreams… I know, I'm gonna be with you… So, I take my tiiiime!" The two sang in unison, "Are you ready for it?" Sukai smirked, as Barnum suddenly popped open her dress; revealing her pin-striped, Gothic Lolita dress and matching thigh-highs… "Knew she was a robber, first time that I saw her… Stealin' hearts and running off, and nevah sayin' sorry! But if she's the thief, then I can join the heist and we'll move to an island, and, and…" Barnum smirked, rapping as they did a confident, seductive dance. "And you can be my jailor! Motion to this Sukai… Every love I've known in comparison is a failure, I forget their names now, I'm so very tame now, nevah be the same now… No-ohhhh!" Sukai sang, with Barnum harmonizing on her "No"-line. "I, I, I, I see how this is gone be go… Go! Touch me and you'll nevah be alone… I, I, Island breeze and lights down low… Low! No-one has to know! No-one has to know…" Sukai sang, with Barnum adlibbing and then harmonizing with her on her spoken line of how no-one had to know… Lolzness! "In the middle of the night…" Barnum sang, "Yeaa!" Sukai adlibbed, "In my dreams… You should see the things we do, we do…" Barnum & Sukai sang, simultaneously. "Baby, baby umm-uumm…" They sang, in unison. "In the middle of the night… In the night! In my dreams… My dreams…" They sang, adlibbing and harmonizing with each-other… "I know I'm gonna be with you, so I take my tiiiime…" Sukai trailed off, as the horns and drums bopped and banged to the unique beat that Sukai had created. "You ain't ready for it!" She shouted, making the fanboys go crazy… "KYAAAAAHH!" She squealed, feeling Barnum hugging her from behind and kissing her neck passionately. "Baby, let the games begin… Baby, let the games begin, let the games begin, let the games begin, ahh-haa! Baby, let the games begin, let the games begin, let the games begin…" Barnum and Sukai harmonized, whilst dancing passionately as Mr. Bennett noticed Sukai's hidden singing talents were shining through a bit more than usual! "I, I, I, I see how this is gone go… Touch me and you'll nevah be alone. I, I, I, Island breeze and lights down low… No-one has to know…" Barnum and Sukai face-to-face with each-other as they placed their hands in front of each-other and interlocked each-other. "In the middle of the night…" Barnum began, "Hey-ehhh-ahhh!" Sukai adlibbed, powerfully shocking everyone in the crowd and in the Circus, except for Barnum who knew she had some hidden vocal abilities within her… "In my dreams…" He continued smirking at her, "My dreams!" Sukai continued adlibbing, "You should see the things, we do, baby umm…" Barnum and Sukai harmonized on this line! "Ehh-ehh-yeaa!" Sukai winked, at the fangirls causing them to go crazy as well. "In the middle of the night, in my dreams…" Barnum sang, dancing fiercely with Sukai… "My dreams!" She sang powerfully, on-key and sensually. "I know I'm gonna be with you-oooohh-ohhh-whoaaa!" Sukai and Barnum harmonized the adlibs together, perfectly! "So, I take my time…" Barnum winked at Sukai, "Are you ready for it?" He grinned, twirling her into his arms… "Baby, let the games begin, let the games begin, let the games begin, let the games begin!" Sukai sang with Lettie and Anne harmonizing with her, in the background. "In the middle of the night!" Barnum sang, "Baby, let the games begin, let the games begin, let the games begin, let the games begin…" Sukai sang, "You ain't ready for it!" She and Barnum sang in unison; as he dipped her and interlocked their legs tightly; as the strings they had set up suddenly began pulling them into passionate hug. "So, come alive… To the other side!" Phineas groaned, wrapping his arms firmly around the small of Sukai's back… "Huhh?" Sukai blushed, her innocent, almond-shaped, chocolaty brown eyes glistening poetically. "Are you ready for it, Baby-Doll?" Barnum smirked, as Sukai wrapped her arms around his neck… Only for Sukai to notice Charity, Helen and Caroline in the audience._** "No!" She shouted, shocking the entirety of the audience only to feel Barnum forcing his tongue down her throat and they began passionately French-kissing… "Hmm? Hmm…" She blushed, kissing him back instinctively and feeling their chests pumping against each-other. "Hmm, hmm… Tsss… Tss… Hmm…" Barnum groaned and grunted; unaware that Charity, Helen and Caroline had left the audience immediately after seeing the kiss and Charity had her divorce papers already in her purse! Only for the rest of the crowd to roar in applause, for Sukai and Barnum's scandalous affair being publicized… [Sukai: Everyone loves a good scandal, I assume? Barnum: Oh, damn, definitely!]... And as Sukai and Barnum continued making out for a few minutes; the roses and applause continued overflowing into the ring. "Sukai…" He grunted, gently breaking the kiss… "Phin." She blushed, tears filling her eyes… "**__**I Love You, **__**we can do this!" Barnum held her cheeks; as the crowd went insane hearing his not-so-soft whispering of encouragement to her. "Ohh, Phineas…" **_Sukai blushed, as they hugged each-other and Barnum began passionately kissing her neck harder and harder! As Mamoru glared at Barnum in the audience infuriated and headed to find out what Barnum's next step was…

**You Ready For The Continuation? [Sukai: That's right, I'm milking this cow, until it's dry… ****!]! **

**#01: **

**Hug Me… **

**A**nyway, returning to our epic tale of the greatest proportions! "Ohh, Phineas…" Sukai blushed, as they hugged each-other and Barnum began passionately her neck harder and harder! As Mamoru glared at Barnum in the audience infuriated and headed to find out what Barnum's next step was… Finally, as the crowd continued roaring in an astounded amount of applause for Sukai and Barnum's scandalous show; Barnum and Sukai continued making-out passionately. Then as everyone was clearing out of the show, and the thugs were being beaten up violently by Tuxedo Mask aka Mamoru/Darien Chiba… "Come on, Sukai… Let's go to your apartment!" Barnum grunted, passionately French-kissing Sukai all the whilst she sat in his lap in his office. "Are you sure?" She asked, breathing innocently as they continued making-out harder and even more passionately… "I'm positive, Baby-Doll!" He groaned, moaning heavily into her ears. "Not so fast, Barnum…" Philipp snapped, as the door to Barnum's office creaked open… "Huh? Huhh, huhh… What is it, Philipp?" Barnum glanced at Philipp, who felt a bit betrayed seeing Sukai sitting Barnum's lap in his chair in his office. "One time thing, huh?" Mamoru walked in, in his Tuxedo Mask ensemble. "Mamoru?" She asked, blushing deeply… "Yes, Miss Tsukino. Mr. Chiba just got back from helping Lettie and Charles stop themselves from beating up those same thugs that always come to these shows." Philipp snapped, coldly. "You're still wearing that necklace." Mamoru noticed Sukai was still wearing the Imperium Silver Crystal around her neck, though it was now on an onyx, leather choker with a Crescent Moon charm above it. "Huh? Oh, yes… But why didn't you tell us, those thugs were here?" Sukai asked, slightly confused while Barnum was noticing her change in demeanor towards Mamoru. "I didn't because you two were a bit busy, planning the next show…" Mamoru explained, somberly… "Or at least, that's what I'm assuming, you two were doing." Philipp added, reading Mamoru's mind in a gregarious tone. "We _are_ planning the next show, after a night to take in our success…" Barnum smirked, turning back to Sukai and sliding his hand down her back and gripping the small of her back. "Right, Sukai? Uohh…" He grunted, feeling her sliding her fingers through the back of his hair and breathing onto the end of her neck, near the center of her chest. "Can you two stop, for even two seconds?!" Philipp demanded, finally getting tested! "Look, Carlyle… I can't help it, if I'm in love with the greatest performer in the show. And it's not my fault, you're jealous of that!" Barnum glanced at Philipp cockily, while rubbing the small of Sukai's back as he felt her unbuttoning the inner red shirt of his Showman ensemble… "JEALOUS?" Philipp and Mamoru roared, in a perfect unison! "Well, aren't you jealous?" Mamoru asked, Philipp curiously… "Of course NOT! Aren't you jealous?" Philipp blushed intensely, "Admittedly, yes, I am… I get very jealous of fuckboys like Barnum messing around with beautiful souls like my Sailor Moon, Skye…" Mamoru admitted his true feelings, quite nonchalantly. "Why does everyone keep calling me a fuckboy?" Barnum demanded, getting a bit annoyed with this new title he's been assigned… "It's better than being a fuckboy, who's also some sort of psychotic ringleader." Mamoru thought aloud, causing Sukai to gaze deeply into his piercing, ocean blue eyes. "Psychotic ringleader?" She asked, having a terrifying vision of a gigantic pumpkin man consumed by spiders attacking her… "Alright! I'm going to tell you both this once. Get out!" Barnum finally took control of this intensely awkward sit'chee'ation and handled it. "Fine…" Philipp rolled his eyes. "Sukai isn't gonna be yours, forever." Mamoru responded in a firmer tone, as they both exited the room and Mamoru slammed the door!

"**H**uhh… Damn!" Barnum sighed, in frustration; though he was still too thirsty at this point, to give it much thought… "I'm sorry, Phineas." Sukai apologized, lovingly. "For what? It's not your fault. Just ignore those idiots…" Barnum's personality was definitely changing, especially seeing as the divorce files from Charity had been sitting idly on his desk since before he and Sukai had made it into his office. "Just relax and trust me… Now, let's go home." He smiled sweetly, tucking a strand of her Moonlight-white hair behind her ear. "Okay. Charity did kick you out?" Sukai asked, bravely… "Yea, Baby-Doll… And we're divorcing. But it's not something, I want you to worry about. Okay?" Barnum reassured her, lovingly. "Oh – oh – okay…" She nodded, blushing deeply; her eyes twinkling with concern… "Come on, my darling… We've got a busy day, tomorrow." He smirked, feeling Sukai sliding out of his lap as he stood up; his crotch throbbing. "Let me help you…" He trailed off, "Huh?" Sukai lifted an eyebrow, cutely. _**"Let's go!" Barnum was thirstier than usual, as he scooped Sukai up bridal-style and dashed to his carriage outside… "Huhh, huhh… **__**Ohh, Sukai-Iiii-Eee, I LOVE YOU-OOOHH! I LOVE YOU-OOHHH, I LOVE YOU-OOOHHH!" **__**Barnum groaned (after a quick time-skip), penning Sukai to her bed, in her small apartment in New York… "Sing for me, PHIN!" Sukai commanded, counter-penning him to the bed and beginning to give him a sharp hickey… "YOU'RE EVERYTHING I'LL EVER WANT, YOU'RE EVERYTHING I'LL NEED, AND YOU'RE RIGHT IN FRONT O' ME… THIS IS WHERE I WANNA BE-EEEEEEEEEE!" He sang, moaning and groaning as he felt her humping him roughly and unbuttoning his sweaty, white, Oxford-blouse… "That's right! That's right… Who owns your heart?" She demanded, icily suddenly feeling him gripping her wrists and slamming them onto the bed as they continued making love. "You do, Sailor Moon… You've stolen my heart! Won't you at least, say sorry?" Phineas pleaded, teasing her as he began pulling down her panties and unbuttoning her bra! "No…" She giggled, deviously teasing him back. "Guess, I'm the one punishing you then, ehh Baby-Doll?" He grunted, humping her harder and harder as he stuck it in harshly… "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sukai squealed, blushing deeply. "That's right, get into it… Come on, Baby-Doll! Is that all you can take…" Barnum chuckled, raunchily as he felt Sukai wrapping her arms around his neck and passionately French-kissing him. "Not… Eee – Even close, Daddy…" She smirked, moaning innocently as they made-out harder and harder; making love in a hot, steamy and intensely heavy fashion! "Whoa-Ohh-Ahh-OHH!" He groaned, singing for her passionately; as she rode with him fiercely… "SING LOUDER, DADDY-EEE, SING LOUDER!" Sukai commanded, while Barnum continued singing for her and sticking it into her ahem Full Moon harder and harder! "WHOA-OHH-AHH-OHHHHH! WHOA-OHH-AHH-OHHHH!" **__**They began singing in unison, "Uhh, uhh, uhhh! This is greatest night of my life…" Sukai confessed, blushing intensely… "Huhh, huhh, uohhh… This is the moment, you've waited for…" **__**Barnum groaned, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-OWWWWWWWWWW! Eeeeeeeee-eeeee…" Sukai squealed, moaning and panting heavily feeling Barnum cumming into her powerfully. **__**"I Love You, Baby-Doll!" He confessed, again and again; as they continued making love and making-out and he came into her, twice more… "I Love You, Phin…" **__**She blushed, lovingly. **_

**#02: **

**Hug Me… : %% (Eung, Eung) (****응****,****응****)**

**T**he next morning, Sukai found herself cuddling in Barnum's arms; both amazed and somehow, finally satisfied… "Ahh… That was amazing!" Barnum sighed, in satisfaction… "Yea, it really was." She nodded, feeling him kissing her bangs. "You ready for the next show?" He asked her, curiously. "Not yet…" Sukai giggled cutely, snuggling in his arms and licking his chest shamelessly… "Uohh, you're making it difficult!" He groaned, immensely aroused. "But I don't mind it…" Phineas grinned, stroking her hair and pulling her head onto his chest… "So, what do you think of that kid, Mamoru?" He asked, showing off his possessiveness. "Well… I don't really know. I feel like, I've known from somewhere else in my memory, but I can't say for sure." Sukai's thoughtful reply, caught Phineas off-guard immediately. "You don't have any feelings for him, right?" Phineas asked, feeling Sukai sitting over his crotch; reassuring him physically, at least… "Look, Phin…" She began, as they both glanced at the choker with the Imperium Silver Crystal still on it, safely placed on her dresser. "Phin, this is not something, I'm used to… For now, just trust me." Sukai seductively slid her hands up and down his chest; making his heart zoom at the speed of light! "As you wish, Baby-Doll… I just don't wanna become a psycho ringleader…" Phineas teased her, though they both felt this deeply concerning tension in the air… [Sukai: *Singing* I can feel it comin', in the air tonight, Ohh Lord!]… "Hmm, hmm… I think you're already past that point, Daddy…" She giggled, kissing his neck lovingly, as she felt him pulling her into another passionate, make-out session! "So, what song should do we next?" He asked, chuckling with an arousing moan. "Well, those lyrics you were singing… They made a lot of sense to me. I think we should use them, for our next song. The Greatest Show!" Sukai's eyes lit up, explaining her idea for their next performance… "The Greatest Show?" Phineas felt the passion, nearly exploding in his heart at the sound of Sukai's adorable-sounding suggestion. "What? What's wrong, Phin?" She asked him, feeling a different kind of tension 😉 😉 filling the air… [Sukai: *Sings Again* I can feel IT, comin' in the air, tonight… Ohh, Lord!]… "Nothing. You're a genius! You're the greatest…" He smirked, lifting her chin up and sharing another passionate make-out session with her; this time possessively hugging her into his arms… "Uhh, uhh… Tsss… Thanks, Phin… I could say the same about you, Daddy." Sukai moaned, innocently as they began getting ITTTTT OWWWWNNN, again… Delaying the rest of Circus Gang's time for preparation, for their next show! As well as creating further opportunities for both the New York Harold Reporter, Mr. Bennett as well as the protestors to become even more colossal, in terms of trouble for everyone involved in this picture!

**O**n the upside, at least for Barnum, Sukai turned 22, shortly after their first night together… Oh? You wondered what happened, at their next show? I see… Well, what had happened was – "Whoaa-ahh-ohh!" The crowd stomped, clapped and cheered as Phineas and Sukai stood back-to-back with each-other and Phineas held his golden cane with a glistening red orb on top of it in between the middle of Sukai's legs. "Whoaa-ahh-ohh!" The crowd continued hyping themselves up, "Whoaa-ahh-ohh…" They cheered, roaring louder; as the timer could be heard distantly in the background. "Whoaa-aahh-aaahh-aaahh-aahh-ohh! Whoaa-ahh-ohh!" The crowd roared, stomping and clapping loudly. "Ladies & Gents, this is the moment you've waited for…" Barnum and Sukai's synched voices, caused the crowd to freak in their cheering for them… "Whoaa-ahh-ohh!" They cheered them on, causing Anne and Lettie to feel a bit ignored by the very audience that Barnum first introduced them to! "Been searchin' in the dark, ya' sweat soaking through the floor…" Sukai sang softly, feeling Barnum wrapping his arms around tightly around her slim frame and squeezing her a bit… "Whoaa-ahh-ohh!" The crowd was becoming impatient, in yearning to see their passionate, extremely controversial performance together. The first official one, that is! "And buried in ya' bones, there's a feeling that you can't ignore… Taking ya' breath, stealing ya' mind and all that was real is left behind…" Barnum sang, sliding his hand first down his hat, then feeling Sukai's hand gently sliding down his arms and he popped his cane up, letting it graze her crotch deviously as they began marching towards the curtains of the show! [Sukai: It gets better! 😉 😉…]… "Don't fight it, it's comin' for ya', runnin' at ya'… It's only this moment, don't care what comes after! Ya' fever dream, can't ya' see it getting' closer?" Barnum sang, seductively as he and Sukai marched together towards the front of the stage. "Just surrender, 'cause ya' feel that feelin' takin' over!" Sukai sang, cleverly feeling Barnum switching the cane in his hand for her wrist. "It's fire, it's freedom, it's fun and open… It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion! There's something breakin' at every brick, that's these walls are holdin'… All that ya' know… So, tell do you wanna go?" Barnum sang in unison with Sukai, as he, Sukai and the Circus ensemble began performing at their absolute best for the roaring crowd! "Where it's covered in all the colored lights! Where the runaways are running the night…" They sang in unison, with Lettie, Charles and Anne harmonizing in the background. "Impossible comes true, it's takin' over you…" Barnum sang, setting Sukai's heart into a blazing fire… "Ohh, this is the greatest show!" Lettie, Anne, Charles, W.D. and Philipp sang in unison, as the Lady in Gold and the Irish Man danced powerfully. "We light it up, we won't come down!" Sukai sang, with the girls backing her up. "And the sun can't stop us, now…" Anne, Lettie and the Lady in Gold sang clapping along with the crowd; whilst Anne flipped into W.D.'s trapeze ring; switching places with him… "Watchin' it come true, it's takin' over you!" Barnum and Sukai in unison, as the fire-eaters did their tricks and Sukai did a breakdancing move landing in a dip with Barnum. "Ohh, this is the greatest show!" The entire ensemble sang, with the enthralled crowd… "It's everything you'll ever want, it's everything you'll ever need…" Barnum sang to Sukai, as they twirled with each-other on the dusty stage. "And it's right, in front o' you-ooohh… This is where you wanna be!" Sukai sang to him, passionately as they danced with each-other in a fiercely passionate mannerism! "It's everything you'll ever want, it's everything you'll ever need…" Sukai harmonized with Barnum on the 'everything you'll ever need' line, "And it's here, right in front of you-oohh! This is where you-oohh wanna be!" They sang in unison, while Barnum twirled Sukai and popped his back against hers; as they did a shockingly sexy body roll… "This is where you-ooohh wanna be-eee…" Barnum sang, noticing Sukai's eyes wandering towards Mamoru who was watching him with disgust in the audience; as he gripped Sukai's shoulders and they ended their first major, official performance in a slyly scandalous dipped position! "Ohh, this is the greatest show!" Barnum, Sukai and the Circus Ensemble sang as Anne and W.D. did astonishing trapeze work and the lights glistened to everyone who was watching. "This is where you wanna be, right?" He whispered to Sukai, as they gazed at each-other lovingly. "Yes…" She nodded, blushing adorably as she remembered the divorce papers sitting on Barnum's desk; only for them to share a passionate, mini-make-out session and a photographer from the New York Harold to take a perfectly-timed photo of them! Again…

**#03: **

**Really Bad Boy… **

**F**inally, during the after-party of the Circus, Philipp and Mamoru greeted Sukai x Barnum ever-so politely; although at this point, it was _**painfully obvious**_ Barnum was feeling rather threatened by Mamoru! "Mr. Barnum…" Philipp shook Barnum's hand politely, "Philipp." He nodded, "Mr. Barnum." Mamoru shook Barnum's hand, as Sukai noticed they were both squeezing each-other's hands quite loudly. "Great show, you two had tonight." Mamoru smirked, glancing at Sukai cockily. "Thanks, I think it was our greatest yet!" Barnum grinned, coldly as Sukai heard Mamoru's knuckles popping and they stopped their firm hand-shake. "So, who came up with those lyrics?" Philipp asked, curiously. "Oh, that? That was the genius of my Baby-Doll, Sukai…" Barnum smirked, wrapping his arms firmly around Sukai's shoulders and gluing his side to hers possessively… "I see, so they just came to you in a dream or something?" He (Philipp) asked, prying. "Something like that…" Sukai winked, causing Mamoru's heart to pound! "The sweetest dream, I've ever had!" Barnum added, confidently; easily revealing their steamy affair… "Ah? You two shared the same dream for these amazing lyrics?" Mamoru asked, icily. "Yea, I guess you could say that…" Phineas agreed, showing off his cane and sliding his hand tightly around the small of Sukai's back. "How refreshing, two creative geniuses sharing the stage and the bedroom…" Mamoru thought aloud, in a grisly cold tone! "Look, Mr. Chiba… I don't think you understand our relationship and I don't think you have the right to comment on how we conduct our business together." Phineas used the wrong choice of words, in defending himself as well as his relationship with Sukai… "Business?" Sukai snapped, turning to Barnum with a betrayed glare in her shimmering, chocolaty brown eyes. "Sukai, that's not what I – I meant…" He gasped, realizing he had hurt her feelings! "I should've known!" She growled, pushing herself out of his grasp and bowing to Philipp and Darien, politely before quickly storming out of the room… "Get out." Barnum immediately commanded Mamoru and Philipp, to well, get out! [Sukai: For lack of a better term…]. "Go chase after your girlfriend, Barnum." Philipp responded, confidently. "I told you, she wouldn't be yours forever." Darien winked, with a devilish smirk… "I said, GET OUT!" Barnum raised his voice, a bit causing Anne, W.D. and Lettie to turn from their drinks and jokes in concern. "As you wish." Philipp nodded, "Yes, Mr. Barnum." Darien bowed, as they both left the room… "Which way did she go?" He asked, Lettie. "From what I could see, out the door and downstairs." Lettie explained, with a strong level of annoyance in her voice. "Towards the protestors…" Anne added, also clearly annoyed as all hell could explain!

"**W**hat?" Barnum's eyes grew wide, as he took off his hat and dashed after Sukai. "Sukai! Sukai… Sukai! Skye, where are you?" He called for her, looking for her in the rain as he found her standing in front of a gang of enraged protestors and beginning to sing. "I am not a stranger, to the dark… Hide away, they say because we don't want your broken parts." Sukai began, "I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars… Runaway they say, because no-one will love you as you are. But, I won't let them broke me down to dust. I know, that there's a place for us…" Sukai began singing, only to notice Charles following behind her. "For we are glorious!" She sang, tears filling her eyes… "When the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I'm gonna send a flood, I'm gonna drown them out!" Sukai sang passionately, "I am brave, I am bruised, I am who-ooh I'm meant to-ooh be! This is me…" Sukai sang, watching as the rain began pouring more heavily down on the protestors causing their torches to dim and some of them to burn out. "Ohh-ohh-whoaa! Ohh-ohh-ohh-whoaa!" Sukai realized Lettie was backing her up, "Oh-whoaa!" She sang along with Lettie, "Oh-whoaa! Ohh-whoaa… Ohh-ohh-ohh…" They sang, simultaneously… "Look out, 'cause here I come! And I'm marchin' on to the beat, I drum… I'm not scared to-ooh be seen, I make no-ohh apologizes! This is me…" Sukai continued singing. "Another round of bullets hits my skin! Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let that shame sink in…" Charles sang holding Sukai's skirt in a caring grip. "Skye…" Barnum gazed at the army, she had built as Sukai suddenly grasped the fact that she had friends in Barnum's Circus, after all! "We are bursting through the barricades and reaching for the sun!" Sukai sang, "We are warriors!" Lettie & Anne sang, "Yea, that's what we've become…" Charles, W.D., Lettie & Anne sang. "Yea, that's we've become!" Sukai adlibbed, "When the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I'm gonna send a flood, I'm gonna drown them out…" Sukai and the Circus Ensemble sang, as Phineas began beating up the protestors and causing some of them to back off. "I am brave, I am bruised, I am who-oohh, I'm meant to-ooh be! This is me…" She sang, "Look out, 'cause here I come! And I'm marchin' on to the beat I drum… I'm not scared to be seen, I make no apologies! This is me…" Sukai sang, passionately with Lettie and Anne as they arrived on the Circus stage. "Ohh-ohh-whoaa-ohh…" The crowd sang along, cheering the Circus Ensemble – excluding P.T. Barnum who was a bit beaten up; after fighting the protestors with Carlyle and Mamoru's help. "Ohh-ohh-whoaa-ohh…" Charles & Anne sang! "This is me…" The girls harmonized, "And I know that I deserve your love!" Sukai belted it out, twirling her hand to Mamoru who had just arrived into the audience… "There's nothing, I'm not worthy of…" She sang, squealing the notes perfectly! "Ohh-yeaaayeee!" Sukai and Lettie harmonized. "When the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I'm gonna send a flood… I'm gonna drown em' out. This is brave, this is bruised, this is who I'm meant to be… This is me! Huaahh?" Sukai gasped, suddenly realized Mamoru was the one, she truly loved! "When the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I'm gonna send, gonna drown them out!" The Circus Ensemble sang, as Sukai adlibbed tears overflowing down her cheeks… "Ohh, I'm gonna send em' a flood! I'm GONNA DROWWWW-OWWWWHHHH-OWN THEM OU-OWWWWW-OUT!" She belted in her unique style, "Ohh-yeaaayyee, this is brave, this is bruised! This is who I'm meant to be…" Lettie & the Circus crew harmonized. "This is me!" Sukai held her fist in the air; as many flowers began being tossed at her. "Skye… Baby-Doll…" Phineas dashed in to see her, as she noticed that Mr. Bennett was writing about Sukai and her unique pipes. And much to Barnum's shock, Mr. Bennett stood up quietly behind the crowd and golf-clapped for Sukai. _She needs to go solo! It's the only way to save our relationship… And the show! _Barnum created a plan, as Sukai suddenly noticed him while bowing with Charles, Lettie, Anne and W.D. happily. Sukai held Anne and Lettie's hands firmly, happy, gracious tears streaking down her face… "Mr. Barnum?" She gasped, seeing the dirt and bruises all over him and his suit. Finally, the curtain closed, for that night's show! Or should I say? Encore…

_**To Be Continued, Bitches! **_


End file.
